fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinitrix, the Infinity Lord
Summary Infinitrix, the Infinity Lord is a OC created by EliminatorVenom. The Infinitrix is a incredibly powerful being, being feared by most of the infinite dimensional being, and most of the people that have heard of him have absolute dread with the possibility of confronting him. And their fears have a good reason, for he's greater than a entire multiverse... And more powerful than most of the other beings across the multiverse. Appearance and Personality The Infinitrix' true shape can't be fully conceived by any being who isn't a infinite dimensional being or that has the capacity to see infinite dimensional beings, but he's generally described and shown as a massive (His true size is equal to a entire multiverse) crystalline golem that glows with pure energy. His entire body is composed of crystal pillars of varied colors that are always changing. He doesn't haves a "face" like many would comprehend, just more crystal pillars that bears only a vague ressemblance to a head. The Infinitrix has a complex personality, defined by his normally silent and completly neutral demeanor - so much that people would suspect that he is inanimate - until a certain event/desire "awakes" him up. He is shown to be incredibly intelligent, smart and cunning, and while he is almost impossible to anger, he doesn't really sounds like a calm being. He is just a semi-asleep vulcan. It appears to be immobile and calm, but there is always the threat of imminent danger. He isn't emotionless, and while the trillions of years granted him a very good sense of cold judgement and insight of someone's personality, he still gets fond of people, befriends and may even occasionally (Very occasionally) joke. The Dimensions Infinitrix is the strongest infinite-dimensional being on EliminatorVenom's unnamed series. The dimensions are treated on a curious way on that particular verse, for a 5-dimensional being is simply a normal person when compared to another 5-dimensional being, altough there exists City-busters, Planet-busters and etc. within these dimensions, just like whole new verses. The only difference is that lower dimensional beings are infinitely weaker than the weakest 5-dimensional (Or any other superior dimensional) being. A 5-dimensional City buster means that he can destroy a whole 5-dimensional City structure, which is incredibly impressive even to Universal-tier 4-dimensional characters. However, there also exists 5d Star-busters, 5d Galaxy-busters and 5d Universe-busters, all of which dwarves the City-buster by whole new levels. So, dimensions are treated equally by beings of the same dimension, but they are incredibly different to lower/higher dimensional beings. However, the Infinitrix is a exception. Being a infinite-dimensional being, he is already not a natural being and is considered the peak of a infinite-dimensional being without receiving any special help. He is considered a infinite-dimensional Universe+ buster, and as such, his power dwarves most other infinite-dimensional beings and absolutely exterminates the power of any other lower-dimensional character. His raw power, while it may not be that impressive for a infinite-dimensional multiverse buster, he compensates with hax. He has absurdly high hax, and he already beaten a Infinite-Dimensional Multiverse buster alone, using his skill and powers. Thanks to his power absorption, constant studies, training and adventures (On other planes, via multi-Astral Projection), he gets stronger by each second that it passes, even if it is by a very small margin. There is a good reason why he is deemed the "Lord of Infinity", after all. Infinitrix Himself The Infinitrix's true size is equal to a entire multiverse - altough it isn't very specified anything besides it - and he is frequently saw sitting on a golden throne with many black-and-red eyes on the throne, spying on every single universe, realm, alternate timeline and dimension. They are called "Spies of Infinity", and should they see anything that may interest the Infinitrix, the eye(s) who saw it will blink repeatedly, casting a hologram in front of the Infinitrix that will endure a minuscule fraction of a second, but the Infinitrix will perceive everything and will process the infromation millions of times, and if the information stays unconclusive/interesting, he will try to investigate. Depending on the information, he may send a Astral Projection, a clone (With varied power levels) or he may go personally, which is rare and reserved to very special occasions. The pillars that compose the Infinitrix are, in fact, incredibly complex infinite-dimensional structures that aren't part of the regular multiverse. So far, all analysis of scientists didn't had any conclusive answer, altough it was proved that the crystals are incredibly durable, not only against physical trauma and elemental and energy-based blasts, but also against very unconventional attacks, such as spatial attacks that would otherwise ignore durability, reality-warping, nothingness and transformation of the crystals into illusion, none of which has worked (Only top-tier spatial attacks done by certain weapons in the hands of the strongest infinite-dimensional beings did some really notable damage on the crystal: A scar). Later, a transcendental entity revealed that he was made of a very fragile crystal of a realm that transcended the very own dimensions, and as such, his body was deemed "weak" by the standards of a Hyperversal+ entitty. However, thanks to his ingenuity and powers, he could match and even surpass such beings. Telepaths and master dream-manipulators that tried to warp the Infinitrix's mind failed horribly, some of them going mad (Note: They had incredible willpower and mental resistance) just by staring at the very outer shell of the Infinitrix's mind, and some of them had the illusion that they were managing to enter the Infinitrix' mind, when in truth, they were the ones who were controlled by the Infinity Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B. | 1-A Name: 'Eah Kaj H'utah, more known as Infinitrix. A.K.A: Infinitrix, the Infinity Lord, The Infinity Lord, Power Itself, Crystal Titan, Reality Lord. '''Origin: '-//- '''Gender: Asexual? (Very hard to qualify) Age: '''Over 900 trillions of years. '''Classification: Infinite dimensional golem overlord. Powers and Abilities: '''Immeasurable Strength, Durability, Speed, Reflexes and Agility, Body Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Size Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensionkinectic Combat, Omni-Magic, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Nether & Aether Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mental Immunity, Immortality (To age), Healing, Abstract, Casualty Manipulation, Acasualty, Meta Probability Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Negation, Self-Power Bestowal, Negation & Mimicry, Negative Matter Manipulation, Flying, Portal Creation, Divine Combat, Astral Manipulation, Quick Learner, Karma Manipulation, Zenith, Strong & Weak Force Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Teleportation, Spectral Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusion & Reality Manipulation, Light & Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Nigh-Omnilingual, Telepathy, Empathy, Cosmic Manipulation, Ultimate Burning/Freezing, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Dermal Armor, Effect Field Projection, Flashover Inducement, Interdimensional Travel, Vector Manipulation, Death Inducement, Control over Life and Death, Mana Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Nothingness Manipulation, Multiplication & Division By Zero, Universal Lordship, Paradox Manipulation & Immunity, Shapeshift, Absolute Will, Boundary Manipulation, Omni-Mimicry, Concussive Force, Sharpness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Exotic Matter Manipulation, Biokinesis, Cosmic Awareness, Poison Manipulation, Chronolock, Fate Immunity, Poison Immunity, Razor Hands/Feet, Absolute Slicing/Piercing, Conceptual Manipulation & Destruction, Mind Reading, Soul Manipulation, Genetic Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Immunity to Soul-Based Attacks, Ultimate Countering, Pataphysics Manipulation, Physical Godhood, Dream Manipulation, Reactive Adaptive Mimickry, Clone Creation, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher Dimensional Being Physiology, Golem Physiology, ultimate skill in all forms of combat and in most other forms of knowledge. | '''All of the previous ones on a larger scale, Irrelevant Speed, Living Anomaly, God-Mode. Attack Potency: High'' ''Hyperversal (The strongest infinite-dimensional being to ever exist, able to destroy a entire infinite-dimensional universe and all of its time-space, and he stated that he was still holding himself a little; Casually curbstomped other infinite dimensional beings that were regarded as powerful on their own dimension) |'' '''Outerverse Level' (Matched himself with the very own Anti-Force). Speed: Immeasurable (His speed defies the very own definitions of "limited speed", "logic", "space" and "dimension")' | Irrelevant.' (Speed is a completly irrelevant concept to him) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable. Striking Strength: Immeasurable. | Immeasurable. Durability: High'' ''Hyperversal (His durability is so massive that he endured a infinite-dimensional universe exploding - including the space-time - on his face. However, he got KO'ed by that, the only thing so far that managed to neutralize him on such a way, albeit temporarily) | Outerverse Level (Endured direct hits and the strongest attacks of the very own Anti-Force). Stamina: Limitless. | Same. Range: Immeasurable. | Immeasurable. Standard Equipment: Doujïnih: A silverly ring with many intricate ornaments on it; It doubles his reality-altering powers and enables him to instantly cross any dimension, distance and boundary that exists, on such a level that, should he die, he can cross the boundary between death and life and ressurrect, and should he lose - on a very paradox-like move - he crosses the boundary between winning and losing, effectively "beating" the enemy. Spear of Judgement: A spear forged out of a entire infinite-dimensional universe; It appears to be a very long staff (Taller than the own Infinitrix, which is multiverse-sized normally) with a big pointy end; The spear appears to be completly crystalline as well, but the crystals are all of purple, lilac, white, orange, dark blue and red colors. The spear has shown to puncture and harm beings with Hyperversal+ durability, such as the Anti-Force, and to destroy/bypass concepts, boundaries, space-time, magic and even reality just to hit the enemy. The lance is almost indestructible, and only High Hyperversal+ being can damage it, and only the powerful ones can destroy it instantly. Armor of Infinity: It isn't really an item, in fact, it is a abstract energy created by the own Infinitrix by using the energy of a higher being; Nonetheless, it works just like the Anti-Force: It can be accessed and used by different people/artifacts, but only certain people/artifacts. And Infinitrix, being the creator of the energy, has full mastery and control over the energy, and can freely grant/remove that power to/from other people and artifacts. The energy is called Entropy, but it has a physical manifestation in the form of this Armor. It is extremely durable, so much that it makes the Infinitrix' body look like butter in comparision. The Armor greatly amplifies his power, to the levels of a conceptual volatile energy that transcends the concept of dimensions. It appears to be a orange energy with many bolts of orange-and-yellow energy coursing through it, but it has no definite shape... That is, until the enemy hits him. Then, it will assume a "shield" wherever it hit, fully ignoring any damage done to the armor. The only ways to truly hit the Infinitrix while he uses the Armor are by attacking him by very unconventional means, by disabling the shield somehow or to assault the same shield with many brutal attacks. When a shield "disappears" (When the enemy stops attacking), it will instantly regenerate. Each shield has a defense level of Hyperversal+, but slightly higher than Infinitrix' own defense. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient; Complete knowledge of all martial arts, swordsmanship, marksmanship & weapon using techniques (Except those that are recently created); Extremely experient and a absolute expert at tactics, math, cosmology, dimensions, languages (He knows all basic and advanced languages, but he doesn't knows some forbidden/long forgotten ones), science, geography, psychology, mechanics, etc. He basically haves abosulte knowledge on any academic topic, and he also has shown great knowledge of abstract things such as art, philosophy and theater. Weaknesses: None notable. | None notable. Feats: - Despite his massive size, the technique and the very own speed of the bullets, he easily dodged a Bullet Hell of immeasurable-speed bullets. Note that: 1. He is multiversal sized. 2. The bullets were going at speeds that also deceived logic and probability. 3. A Bullet Hell consists of firing many bullets at the same time, just like rain. On this case, the bullets were enough to cover an entire planet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: Divine Combat: The Infinitrix has absolute knowledge of almost every single martial art, melee and ranged combat form, whether it is using his fists, feet, guns, bows, swords or anything else. While he doesn't knows some forbidden/long forgotten ones, he has 100% knowledge on 93% of the existing combat arts, including divine/outwordly arts. That, combined that he has many astral projections dedicated only to train in every single form of martial art that he knows, makes him possibly one of - if not the - greatest fighter on the series. With skill only, he can match and even surpass Michael the Archangel, the Archangel of combat, without much difficulty. He was also shown besting the most skilled fighters on the multiverse even when they ganged. Even Thor and Ares admitted themselves that they were "kids" when compared to the Infinitrix' skill. Absolute Knowledge: The Infinitrix has absolute knowledge on all academic subjects, such as languages, math, science, history and geography. He has absolute knowledge not only at human academic subjects, but also on almost every single alien subject as well, giving him almost supreme knowledge. It was hinted that even Anti-Matter was impressed by his knowledge on science, that from far surpassed the Anti-Matter's own. Powers: Infinite Dimensional Golem Phisiology: Despite everything about him, the Infinitrix is still a golem. He is made of a crystal that seems to not be part of the regular multiverse, and while it is one of the hardest materials known to the regular multiverse, it is considered very fragile to anyone who transcended dimensional space. Nonetheless, being a golem, he lacks any vital organs. He does not have a core, brain, blood, nothing. He is completely made of crystal. And being infinite dimensional, he is infinitely beyond anyone and anything else. The mere act of staring at him can bring someone into madness if the Infinity Lord doesn't wishes to be looked at. Also, when he is seen - when he wants to be seen - he is seen according to the dimensional state of whoever that is facing him. (3D beings will see him as a 3D golem, 0D dots will see him as a 0D dot, infinite dimensional/transcendants will see him on his true form) Omni-Energy: The Infinitrix has full access and control to all kinds of energy, and as such, he can perform insane feats of pure energy projection, and he is also a master at projecting energy, seen when he easily mixed 10 types of different energies, magic, the 4 basic elements, life-force and chi into a single beam, with enough power to instantly obliterate a infinite-dimensional warrior. It was said some times that his energy manipulation was so great that it rivaled those of Hyperversal+ beings due to sheer mastery and quantity of energies, and he only loses against such foes on this quesite because of his inferior power level. Nonetheless, the Infinitrix is still considered one of the best energy manipulators of the verse, and should be treated with caution. Omni-Magic: The Infinitrix is the Ultimate Sorcerer of the Multiversal Confederation of Wizards, and for a good reason. He is a master at all types of magics and knows almost every spell known to all people across the multiverse, and to compensate the ones that he doesn't knows, he creates many forbidden and incredibly powerful spells. Very few people have managed to challange him in magical prowess, and his mastery was so much that, on a un-canon history, he casually conquered Hell using nothing but basic spells. Even Jodiah - the strongest Hell Knight - was one-shotted by him with a single incantation. The Infinitrix was shown casting hundreds of complex spells at the same time just by pure will, without moving or saying anything. Reality-Warping: One of his most dangerous powers, the Infinitrix is a ungodly reality warper and frequently solves any of his problems on his path with his reality-warping. He performed thousands of insane and impossible feats with his reality warping, such as conquering another infinite-dimensional universe in under 10 seconds and murdering Lop the Squirrel, a powerful Fun Lord. He frequently does things like desintegrating the concept of life and animation on a specific universe (Killing/immobilizing every being aside of himself on the process), warps probability by making something that has 0% of chance of happening happen, and etc. His reality-warping defies logic, impossibility, mind and probability. He can even warp entire entities just to his leisures. ''- Causalty Manipulation:'' The Infinitrix has complete control of the cause and effects, and he can, at will, cease causes or effects to exist, or make them "happen" suddenly. He can also alter the effects of attacks (e.g. making water attacks cause burns and making fire soothe down burn wounds), and the cause of them (e.g. a fire appeared on a building, caused by a gas leak. He changes the source of the fire, the "cause", to make the fire easier to control). His control over the cause and effect is undisputed, and it is a very dangerous power on his arsenal of capacities. Boundary Manipulation: The Infinitrix has full command, understanding and knowledge of all boundaries (Except the 4th wall), including fiction, reality, lies, truth, losing, winning, life and death. Being able to manipulate boundaries, the Infinitrix can use a infinte plethora of powers and create infinite items, by breaking the barrier between one's powers and other powers, breaking the barrier between a item and another, between losing and winning (Yup, causing a paradox that instantly beats conventional and unconventional enemies. Very few can survive anything like that) and even life and death. This ability is one of the Infinitrix's deadliest ones, since it can technically destroy anyone with a simple thought, or even make all of their attacks useless (By transforming their powers into another, useless powers like "transforming into a mailbox and never un-transforming because you lose sentience" or "convince racoons to follow you"). ''- Subjective Reality:'' The Infinitrix has full command of the boundary between reality and fiction, and he can make them overlap and change real things into illusions, and illusions into reality. He has incredible mastery of this, and it was shown on occasion that he transformed a man into a dream, sent him to the slumber of a psychopath that liked to torture people. He was tortured inside the man's mind, and when the psychopath awoke, the man was instantly erased from existance, and his soul was instantly banished to the afterlife, without any chance of ressurrection. The Infinitrix can revive, kill, erase & create things and alter whole scenarios with this deadly ability, and no one should underestimate this power. Physical Godhood: The Infinitrix has full knowledge and control of all aspects of reality and existance, and is able to bend them at will. He can manipulate the Law of Non-Contradiction, Casualty, Conservation & etc, ''and he has full freedom to bend/reshape all forms of matter, energy and forces. However, unlike most of his other powers, the Physical Godhood works on a skill basis rather than a power basis. It will only be as strong as the Infinitrix' understanding of reality... Something that the Infinitrix completly understands. That's why he can use this power even when his magic powers were completly disabled on a occasion. ''Elemental Manipulation: The Infinitrix has absolute command over the 4 basic elements (Fire, water, earth and air) and many other "combinations"/"alternative" elements (Ice, metal, rock, lighting, steam, etc.), on such level that his manipulations transcends logic (He can make common fire burn on the vacuum of space, where fuel doesn't exists) and is absolutely devastating (He burnt a entire 100-dimensional universe with a single ember, and he destroyed one old foe of his by using only this power). The Infinitrix has innate command over the elements and theiur variations (Ex: Cosmic, dark, esoteric, holy...), and thanks to that, he gained many other ultimate powers. ''- Ultimate Burning/Freezing:'' The Infinitrix can burn and freeze anything that he wants, on such a level that he can burn concepts so they don't exist anymore, burn the fabric of reality to open holes to another universes, truly freeze time and space (Rendering enemies who would otherwise be able to move under "time freezing" effect immobile) and etc. His impressive imagination and creativity often finds uses for these powers on such a way that he could even replace Reality Warping with the Ultimate Burning/Freezing. Aether & Nether Manipulation: The Infinitrix has complete control of two esoteric forces: The Aether, the energy that flows between the heavens and the mortal plane, and the Nether, the energy that flows between the living and the dead. He is one of the very few people that has reached complete understanding of both energies, and he understands that they are "twin" energies - both actually flow between the worlds of living and the dead, but the difference is, the Aether flows between the holy/transcendental space and the mortal plane and the Nether flows between the barriers of the very own concepts of life and death - that are very akin and different at the same time. He can blast enemies with deadly aether/nether energy, kill immortal enemies (By keeping them on the afterlife), mentally toy with the likes of Satan and Odin and even beat 99% of both heaven and hell. His Aether Manipulation was shown to overpower a curse that a demon that was actually equal to his own raw power, and his Nether Manipulation managed to give the same curse to the same demon. Also, he is one of the only 3 people on the series that managed to combine Nether and Aether energy without any volatile reactions. Meta Probability Manipulation: The Infinitrix casually and easily manipulates the probability of billions of events across millions of multiverses without any problem, and while his Meta Probability isn't really any stronger than anyone else who has it (After all, it is just the ability to fully manipulate any probabiltiy, as long it isn't 0), he is a master at using it and doesn't gets confused/tired or anything at all by using this technique. Also, thanks to his ungodly reality warping, he can even make events who have 0% of chance - and even those who people on his own leage of Meta Probability Manipulation - happen. Dimensional Manipulation/Combat: The Infinity Lord can freely manipulate the dimensions (Note: Don't confuse this kind of "dimension" with the dimension concept of 3d, 4d, etc...) and use them as portals to reach any plane of reality and fiction, and he can use portals offensively on brutally creative ways, such as teleporting his enemy's attacks back at them, punching through a portal to hit the enemy, no matter where he is, opening rifts in space and time and even make them mad by showing millions of universes and possibilities. His Dimensional Manipulation, as always, is god-tier, and he can warp attacks who would otherwise ignore that kind of portal - such as spectral and conceptual attacks. Particle Manipulation: The Infinitrix is a master at manipulating all kinds of particles, such as eletrons, positrons and even quarks, the basic composition of matter. That allows him to essentially manipulate the entire universe, even those that are infinite-dimensional (And sometimes even universes beyond the concept of dimensions), granting him the ability to dismantle, re-construct and instantly destroy any enemies that he may face, and even increase his speed via tachyon manipulation. He was shown being able of completly re-constructing his foes - to such a point where he, on a display of absurd power, simply transformed a ancient, infinite dimensional planet devourer dragon into a gun, instead of actually fighting him. He is a absolute manipulator of particles, and only very few people surpassed him. Vector Manipulation: The Infinitrix can manipulate the vectors on massive and outwordly scales, on such a level that he casually moves a infinite dimensional universe, so it would clash against another universe and destroy it on the subsequent explosion. He can re-direct any energy and physical based attack very easily, granting him absolute defense. However, it was shown - to the dismay of his foes - that he can insert and create vectors inside enemies that don't have vectors naturally (Such as ghosts) by using reality-warping and soul manipulation, and control them. Soul Manipulation: ''The Infinitrix can command and control the souls of every single being across the multiverse and realms, whether they be souls of already deceased people, or souls of living beings. While he doesn't uses this ability frequently, it is a very useful one on times of need. He can summon souls of the strongest infinite dimensional creatures to ever exist, or even the souls of beings who transcended the concept of dimensions. He can summon souls to attack, defend, heal or even gain information! ''- Soul Absorption: The Infinitrix can absorb the souls of living and dead creatures to increase his own power, gain information or simply acquire more powers/skill/experience. When absorbing one's soul, the Infinitrix gains all of his memories, skills, powers and experience, to add to his own. However, it was shown that he couldn't absorb the souls of beings who transcended dimensions. Should he try that, he'd be disintegrated. ''- Necromancy:'' The direct mix of his Omni-Magic with the Soul Manipulation; The Infinitrix can re-animate the dead at his leisure, whether the corpse is of a cat, of a 0D dot or of a infinite dimensional god. His necromancy is incredibly powerful, and he managed to resurrect the dead of all universes, timelines and realms at the same time, and freely control them. With his necromancy, he could also manipulate not only the corpses of dead beins, but also anything that was essentially "dead" or represented death, such as when he made the scythe of the Grim Reaper slash the owner by what seemed o be "telekinesis", when he revealed that it was, in fact, his necromancy. He can even give sentience to alive/dead/inanimate things. Others Key: Base | Armor of Infinity Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 1 Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Royal Figures Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Polearm Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aether Users Category:Nether Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Users Category:Logic Users Category:Chaos Users